


Sometime Around Midnight

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Sometime Around Midnight

_And it starts_  
_Sometime around midnight_  
_Or at least that’s when_  
_You lose yourself_  
_For a minute or two_  
_As you stand_  
_Under the bar lights_  
_And the band plays some song_  
_About forgetting yourself for a while_  
_And the piano’s this melancholy sound check_  
_To her smile_

 _And that white dress she’s wearing_  
_You haven’t seen her_  
_For a while_  
_But you know_  
_That she’s watching_  
_She’s laughing, she’s turning_  
_She’s holding her tonic like a crux_  
_The room suddenly spinning_  
_She walks up and asks how you are_

 _So you can smell her perfume_  
_You can see her lying naked in your arms_  
_And so there’s a change_  
_In your emotions_  
_And all of these memories come rushing_  
_Like feral waves to your mind_  
_Of the curl of your bodies_  
_Like two perfect circles entwined_  
_And you feel hopeless, and homeless_  
_And lost in the haze_  
_Of the wine_

 _And she leaves_  
_With someone you don’t know_  
_But she makes sure you saw her_  
_She looks right at you and bolts_  
_As she walks out the door_  
_Your blood boiling_  
_Your stomach in ropes_  
_And when your friends say what is it_  
_You look like you’ve seen a ghost_

 _And you walk_  
_Under the streetlights_  
_And you’re too drunk to notice_  
_That everyone is staring at you_  
_And you so care what you look like_  
_The world is falling_  
_Around you_

 _You just have to see her_  
_You just have to see her_  
_You just have to see her_  
_You just have to see her_  
_You just have to see her_  
_And you know that she’ll break you in two_

* * *

 Mark didn’t want to go out tonight. He rarely wanted to do anything these days. When he wasn’t working he spent most of his time in front of his TV with a beer trying to forget you. Trying to forget that he once held the most amazing woman he had ever known and that he made the mistake of walking away because he was afraid.

His friends pushed him to go out. To try and have some fun. To move on. “If you love her this damn much why did you break up with her?” He was tired of being asked that same question.

He finally agreed to go out just to get them to leave him alone.

Midnight found him standing in the corner of a piano bar, the lights low and his fifth glass of wine in his hands. His friends were grouped a few feet away laughing, but he couldn’t connect with them. Nothing was funny these days.

That’s when he heard it. Over the noise of the crowd and the piano. Your laugh. His head jerked up and there you were. Across the room standing with a group of your friends.

You were wearing that dress. The little white sundress. He remembered the first time you wore it over to his place. The feel of the cotton under his hand, sliding down your back. The way it looked the next morning on the floor of his bedroom when he stepped over it to get to the bathroom.

Suddenly you turned, as if sensing him, and made eye contact. The smile on your face faltered for a moment but quickly returned. You took a large gulp of your drink and started to make your way over to him.

Mark grabbed the back of a chair to keep himself steady, the closer you got the more the room spun.  
Then you were there, in front of him. “Mark, it’s good to see you. How are you?”

He could smell the perfume you always wore. See the flashing color of your eyes. The smoothness of your skin.

He was back to that day.

* * *

 Laying in his bed with you naked in his arms.

“Mark?”

“Hmmmmmm?” his hand was lightly rubbing up and down your arm.

“I love you.”

He froze. It was the first time you had dared say those words. The panic he felt was immense.

He had said he loved someone before and it ended in divorce. Something he never wanted to go through again.

He could tell you were hurt when he didn’t respond and instead suggested you head home so you both could get some sleep before your early set call the next day.

* * *

He looked down at you now, the wine making everything feel hazy. “I’m good. How are you Y/N?”

“Fine. Busy trying to find a full time show. I’ve been doing some guest spots. I still watch Supernatural, you are doing great on there,” you said, a sadness in your voice.

“Thanks. I’m glad you are doing well,” he replied, looking around the room.

“Well, it was good to see you,” you said to the floor, walking away without another word.

He was having trouble breathing. What was wrong with him? Why didn’t he tell you the truth? That he can barely function without you. That he was so sorry he broke your heart and chased you from his life. That he knew he was the reason you left Supernatural after the breakup and that he was sorry for the impact he had on your career. Why didn’t he just grab you and tell you he loved you, like he should have done that day?

He needed to leave, walk home right now. But you were still there and he couldn’t leave. Not when he could see you. Occasionally hear you.  
  
He watched you do shot after shot. You weren’t a heavy drinker and he wondered if he had done this also, turned you into an alcoholic.

Some guy walked up and bought you a few more shots and you did those too.

And then the stranger was whispering in your ear and you took his hand. You looked back across the room at him, making eye contact as you let the stranger lead you out the door.

“Mark, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” his friend asked. Mark shook his head, walking out of the bar.

Following the way you went. He had to see you, stop you, tell you the truth. You had to know that he loved you with every fiber of his being.

“Mark! Stop!” his friend called, catching up with him. “Come on man, you are drunk. People are starring.”

“I need to see her,” he said, shaking his friend off.

“Who? Man you are drunk. Let’s just get you home,” his friend said, taking his arm and leading him back to the car.

* * *

 Mark woke up the next day and the memories from the previous evening flooded back. You. The white dress. Your laughter. The guy you left with. Six months of regret.

Looking at this schedule he saw he wasn’t due to be on set today and decided to crawl back into bed but before he could he heard a knock on his door.

Answering it, he was shocked to see you standing there. “Y/N?”

“I couldn’t do it,” you said, pushing past him to come inside. “I went home with Jon last night. I wanted to fuck him. I wanted to fuck him until I couldn’t remember you. I haven’t been with anyone since you. I wanted him to get you off of my skin. But I couldn’t do it. Goddamn you, why? I know it’s been six months but I deserve a why!” you demanded.

Mark waited until you stopped talking to walk up to you, his hand grabbing the back of your head as he pulled you to his lips, kissing you like a starving man. He didn’t pull away until he was out of breath.

“I love you. I love you and I got scared and I chased you away. I chased you away from me and your career and nothing I can say or do now can change that. I regret it Y/N. Every day I regret it. Every day I wonder if you are okay and if someone else is touching you.”

You slapped him, taking pleasure in the way his head moved to the side. “I loved you Mark. You chased me off. I lost you, I lost my show, I lost my friends, because you were afraid? You decided to walk away instead of telling me you were scared? Giving me a chance to help you? Trusting me? Fuck you.”

He looked at you, not knowing how to respond. Suddenly your lips were on his, you were pulling him against you as hard as you could, grinding yourself against his leg as you kissed him.

He kissed you back, his tongue working your mouth, his hands holding your shoulders. When you reached down to the hem of his shirt and tugged it up he released your mouth long enough to finish removing it before bringing his lips back to yours.

You were still in the white dress from last night and he had no problem remembering where the zipper was, sliding it off of your body just like he remembered.

Picking you up, he pinned you against the living room wall as he mouth devoured you.

You were using your feet to try and push his sleep pants down. Once they were down far enough Mark pushed your panties aside and plunged into you with no preamble, pushing you further into the wall.

“I love you,” he said, his mouth ghosting your collarbone as he moved inside you.

“Fuck you Mark,” you replied, your nails digging into his back as you clung to him.

“Tell me it’s not to late. Tell me you love me too,” he said, his thumb coming between you to rub against your clit.

You cried out as you came, your head back as far as it could go against the wall, your feet digging into his ass.

Mark followed, filling you as he came. His lips against your skin when he whispered a broken “Fuck.”

He took his time pulling out of you and lowering you to your feet. His hands came up to cup your face. “I love you. Nothing I can say is going to fix the hurt I caused you the last six months. I’ve been miserable since the moment I broke it off Y/N. You are right. I should have been honest. Give me a chance. I’ll make it right.”

“You hurt me,” you whispered, your previous anger gone. “I was seeing forever and you threw me away with no warning. I love you. I never stopped loving you. But I’m afraid to trust you. It took me weeks to even get out of bed Mark. I can’t go through that again.”

“You won’t. I want forever too,” he said, pleaded.

“You need to give me time to trust you again.”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to Y/N.”

“Let’s start with drinks tonight?”

Mark smiled, pulling you against him in a hug.

 


End file.
